Baking Fun
by Seito
Summary: Sasunaru;After cookies, baking a chocolate strawberry torte should be a piece of cake. Key word: SHOULD BE (“Why on earth are you balancing the cool whip, pudding mix and strawberries”CRASH! SPLAT!“Sasuke! I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for that to ha
1. Baking Chocolate Chip Cookies

I wouldn't call this a sequel to 'Conversation' but it follows the same pattern and probably takes place after 'Conversation'. Little description. A few actions, all words. Same Notes/Warning apply.  
  
Warning/Notes:  
  
This is very strange  
  
Very hard to follow  
  
Read very carefully or you might get lost on reading. There are hints to who is saying which line.  
  
Naruto and Sasuke talking.  
  
Naruto and Sasuke maybe acting OOC  
  
Sasu/Naru fluff you are warn  
  
No flames  
  
Forgive any spelling and grammar mistakes.  
  
I do not in any way (despite the fact I want to) own Naruto.  
  
I do not in any way own the recipe used in this story. (Recipe is from 'Kids Cooking: A very slightly messy manual' by the editors of Klutz Press. Title of recipe is called 'Darrell's "Forget-the-cookies-just-give-me-that- batter" chocolate chip cookies recipe'.)  
  
I do not also several ideas in here. (explained at the bottom notes)  
  
You may now continue onward reading  
  
~*~  
  
Baking Cookies  
  
~*~  
  
"Sasuke what are you doing?"  
  
"Baking."  
  
"You can bake?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Silence  
  
The fox watch his angel begin to gather ingredients  
  
"Can you pass the sugar container, Naruto?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Grabs a container.  
  
"NO THAT'S SALT!!!!! NOT SUGAR!!!!!!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
Taste.  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
"You're hopeless."  
  
"Hey I've never baked before! Give me a break!"  
  
"How on earth did you survival this long?!"  
  
"By eating ramen."  
  
Eyes rolled. "You're impossible."  
  
"You told me that already."  
  
A brief moment of peace.  
  
"Can you pass the bag of flour?"  
  
"This one?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Toss the open bag of flour.  
  
"NARUTO!!!!!! NO THE FLOUR!!!!!!!"  
  
Slosh  
  
White cloud  
  
Settling  
  
Everything covered in flour.  
  
Black hair, now snowy white  
  
Hand ran through  
  
Twitch could be seen  
  
Vein popping  
  
"Oops?"  
  
"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Um sorry?"  
  
Snarl "You're cleaning up this mess now."  
  
Gulp. "Yes sir."  
  
"Good."  
  
Half an hour later.  
  
Everything covered in flour, clean.  
  
"Maybe now we can actually bake something."  
  
"Geeze Sasuke. No need to get mad."  
  
Grumble.  
  
"Can I help?"  
  
Sigh.  
  
"How can I say no to you? Just don't spill the flour again."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"We need more flour now."  
  
"I'll get some!"  
  
Leaves.  
  
Sadly "It's quiet with him. I don't like it. I like it better when he's around. I should've told him I had another bag of flour though..."  
  
Ten minutes later.  
  
"Got the flour."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So what are you making?"  
  
"Chocolate Chip Cookies."  
  
Fox grin. "I love chocolate chip cookies."  
  
"That's nice to hear. Now pass the butter."  
  
"K. Why are we making chocolate chip cookies?"  
  
"Because I wanted to."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Pass the sugar. Not the salt this time."  
  
"Hehe. Here."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Where did you learn bake?"  
  
"My mom taught me before she died."  
  
"Oh. I wish I had someone teach to bake. Iruka can't bake for beans. He can cook but can't bake."  
  
"That's strange. They're pretty much the same thing."  
  
"True."  
  
"Wanna learn?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Do you want to learn who to bake?"  
  
"Sure. I guess."  
  
"It's pretty simple when you have a recipe." Points to the book laying near by.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"It's pretty self explanatory. Just follow the instruction inside the book."  
  
"That's it."  
  
"Well no."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Let's just get started. The recipes calls for ½ cup of butter, ½ cup brown- sugar, ½ cup of white sugar..."  
  
"What's the different between brown sugar and white sugar?"  
  
"That's a good question. Never really thought about it."  
  
"Hah. So there is something you don't know!"  
  
"There are a lot of things I don't know. Like how you manage to capture my heart."  
  
"When you figure that out, try and figure out how you did the same for me."  
  
"Aa I will."  
  
"So what else do we need?"  
  
"1 teaspoon of vanilla extract, ¼ teaspoon of salt, 1 egg, 1 1/8 cups of flour, ½ teaspoon baking soda, ½ a bag of chocolate chips. That's all the ingredients we need. We also need a small bowl, a mixing bowl, a cookie sheet, a spatula, whisk."  
  
"A whisk?"  
  
"A metal object that has wires to create a round bottom, used to mix things." Holds up a whisk.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"The first step is in a small pan, melt the butter. While it's hot, add both sugars. Stir, then cool a bit."  
  
"I'll get the pan."  
  
"NARUTO!!! NO!!!!"  
  
**CRASH!!!!!!**  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"NARUTO!!!"  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
Grin sheepish  
  
Twitching again.  
  
More veins popping.  
  
"I'll clean it up."  
  
"My pots and pans better not be dented!!"  
  
"They're not."  
  
Quick clean up.  
  
Growl. "I'll melt the butter."  
  
Moments later  
  
"Okay we need to add both sugars. NARUTO BE CAREFUL!!"  
  
Slowly under breath.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Ok Sasuke. The sugars are in the bowl with the butter. Now what?"  
  
"Stir it. S-T-I-R, not spatter."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Stir.  
  
Stir.  
  
Still stirring.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"While the butter mixture is cooling, mix the flour, baking soda, and salt in the mixing bowl. Naruto that's a tablespoon! It's a ¼ of a TEAspoon."  
  
"What's the difference?"  
  
"One's bigger then the other. Measuring with a tablespoon means you're adding in more then you need."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Sigh.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"In the small bowl, beat the egg lightly with a fork, then add the egg and vanilla to the butter mixture. Stir."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Grabs the fork and begin to tap the egg.  
  
"Naruto what are you doing?"  
  
"Beating the egg."  
  
Sweatdrop.  
  
"It means to crack the egg open in the bowl and break the yellow yoke from the inside mixing it, so you can no longer see the shape of the yoke or the egg white. It's mixed together, like making scrambled eggs."  
  
Mouth shape O  
  
"I get it."  
  
Egg cracked.  
  
Fork.  
  
Breaks the yolk and mixes.  
  
Pour the vanilla and egg  
  
Mixture mixed together.  
  
Stir.  
  
Stir.  
  
Still stirring.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"We pour that mixture, the butter, egg, vanilla, into the flour mixture in the mixing bowl. Stir again, then add the chocolate chips."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Here's the chocolate chips. Pour them in."  
  
"Okay Sasuke."  
  
"Now mix everything until it's all mixed up well and put the bowl in the refrigerator to cool for about an hour. About 5-10 minutes before you take them out, turn your oven on to 375 degrees."  
  
"We have to wait for an hour?"  
  
"Yes. Some recipes have you wait, some don't. I don't favor this recipe cause it makes me wait. But I couldn't find the one my mother used to use."  
  
"Oh."  
  
An hour later.  
  
Jubilantly. "Sasuke an hour's up."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"What do you we have to do?"  
  
"We place it on the cookie sheet."  
  
"Do we need to grease?"  
  
"I thought you didn't know how to bake?"  
  
"I don't. Just a thought. I remember seeing a few people put butter on their pans and pots to make sure that the food doesn't stick to pan."  
  
"..."  
  
"So do we?"  
  
"No. We need to roll the dough into walnut-sized balls, put them on the cookies sheet and bake for 10 minutes. Naruto."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"That's not walnut-size."  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"Not really, but if you make it too big, then they stick together and instead of many cookies you get a few big cookies. Also if you make it different shapes, it won't cook properly. The smaller they are the fast they bake. The bigger they are, the long they take."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Here let me show you."  
  
Pale hands took the tan ones  
  
Leading, teaching, showing  
  
A slight blush  
  
On both faces  
  
At the closeness of one another  
  
Still not quite  
  
Used to each other's presence  
  
This close to them  
  
"There."  
  
"Wow Sasuke. You're good at this."  
  
"I'm surprised I remembered how. It's been so long since I've baked."  
  
"You probably never forgot in the first place. You probably just pushed into the dark corners of your mind, when your parents died and you started to concentrate on training to get revenge for your brother."  
  
"That's probably the most intelligent thing you've said all day dope. Wait then again the greasing of the pan maybe been it."  
  
"Hey! Stop calling me dope."  
  
"You know I'm only teasing you."  
  
Cookies go into  
  
The oven  
  
Ten minutes later  
  
**Beep, Beep, Beep**  
  
"They're done! Sasuke! "  
  
"Coming dope."  
  
Cookies pulled out.  
  
A golden brown color.  
  
Warm chocolate  
  
Still soft  
  
Still gooey  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"You are such a child."  
  
"Hey this is my first time baking."  
  
"Aa. Oh and Naruto."  
  
"What?"  
  
A kiss on the nose.  
  
"You got flour on your nose."  
  
Blush.  
  
"Thanks Sasuke."  
  
"You welcome Naruto."  
  
Quiet  
  
Only sounds  
  
Of munching of cookies  
  
That were still warm  
  
Still soft  
  
"We better put the rest away before the bugs get to them."  
  
"Okay. Where are your containers?"  
  
"Top left hand corner."  
  
"K."  
  
Open the cupboard.  
  
Next to an empty container  
  
Lay an unopened sack of flour.  
  
"SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You had a whole another package of flour!!"  
  
Mumbles under breath. "Damnit. Knew there was a reason why I wasn't supposed to tell him about that cupboard."  
  
"You volunteer to go and get some before I could tell you."  
  
"SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Yes dope?"  
  
"You...argh... Sometimes you drive me crazy."  
  
"You do the same to me."  
  
"Humph."  
  
"You know, you're very cute when you're mad."  
  
"You know, I can't stay mad at you for long. No matter how hard I try."  
  
Light kiss on the lips.  
  
"That's good to hear."  
  
"Hey Sasuke?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Let's do this again."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Yeah. Let's make more cookies! Or maybe cake!!"  
  
Pale hands grab the tan ones  
  
Pulling the fox into a hug  
  
Fox 's back leaning again the fallen angel's chest  
  
The pale arms wrapped around the fox  
  
Pulling him closer.  
  
"One at a time, Naruto."  
  
"Ok."  
  
So they sat  
  
Munching at the warm cookies  
  
Enjoying each others company  
  
"Hey Sasuke."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You look cute in a pink frilly apron."  
  
"..."  
  
~*~  
  
I really need to stop reading sasunaru stories. I seem to only be writing them. Look at that, two stories about sasunaru in two days. I need to focus on 'Open Up Your Mind'. **Sigh** I am so unorganized. Argh! Another idea for a sasunaru. No! I'm frustrating myself. Oh Well. It doesn't matter.  
  
For those who still don't understand this style of my writing, they're baking. Its Naruto's first time (since he never had parents to bake for him and have lived off ramen for a good part of his life, if not everyday possible.) so Sasuke somewhat teaching him. It starts with a slight mix up with the salt and sugar followed by the a "flour incident". Naruto goes to buy more flour, before Sasuke can tell him that he has another bag. Another incident involving the pots and pans. A few moments of no trouble. A misunderstanding of the phrase, "Beating the egg". Naruto makes two intelligent comments. Soon the cookies are bakes and ready to eat. Sasuke gives a Naruto a kiss because he's got a bit of flour on his nose. When they pack up the cookies, Naruto finds the other package of flour. The rest is pretty self-explanatory.  
  
Technically this idea shouldn't be called mines completely. It was half inspired by another sasunaru baking story. The title slips my mind. It's were the pink frilly apron comment is from. I just had to add that in. (but then again pink frilly apron is a bit of a classical.) I originally had this idea for some random anime and baking of the cake (always wanted to write stories like this one, short, cute, and fluffy). It turned out to be chocolate cookies because I couldn't find a recipe for baking a cake. **Looks at the messy house behind her** ^^;; The –flour-on-the-face-and- I'll-kiss-you-to-get-rid-of-it idea was inspired by a Rurouni Kenshin fic (again the title slips my mind). I wanted to do it with icing, so it didn't look like I was copying. Unfortunately that did that happen like I wanted to. The only difference is that the Rurouni Kenshin one was on the cheek, mine is on the nose. So I'm apologizing right now to the authoress/author if you are reading this rather sad excuse for a story. Please don't report me for plagiarizing. *begs and bows repeatedly*  
  
I also apologize for the lack of fluff. It wasn't as fluffy as I wanted it to be. I'm sure some of you sasunaru fans are disappointed in this rather sad excuse of a story. Does anyone want to kindly give me a cake with icing recipe so I can change this story and stick with my original-hopefully-not- copying-anyone's-idea story? Or would you people rather have me leave it the way it is?  
  
OK you guys know the drill.  
  
Review = Happy authoress = (which shouldn't) probably more sasunaru stories. (hopefully not using anyone's idea)  
  
**Grumble** Why do I do this to myself.  
  
Please review! (",) 


	2. Baking a Chocolate Strawberry Torte

Mesa no own Naruto. Mesa no own recipe.  
  
--------  
  
"Sasuke can we bake today?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause I want to."  
  
"We baked cookies yesterday! Why do you want to bake again?"  
  
"Cause I want to."  
  
Sweatdrop  
  
"You're very confusing."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"You also make little sense."  
  
"I know that too. You keep telling me that. Sakura tells me that. Iruka- sensei and Kakashi-sensei tell me that. Everyone seems to tell me that."  
  
"That's because it's true."  
  
"HEY!"  
  
Silence  
  
Five seconds later  
  
"So can we bake?"  
  
Adds puppy eyes (Or is it fox eyes? Hm...)  
  
Resistant.  
  
Tried.  
  
Attempted  
  
And failed.  
  
Sigh.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"YAY!"  
  
Bounce to the kitchen.  
  
Followed by the Sasuke.  
  
Who was quietly mumbling to himself,  
  
"How on earth do I get myself into these mess?"  
  
Minutes later  
  
Both boys in the kitchen  
  
The fox wearing a pink frilly apron  
  
The fallen angel in a 'kiss the cook' one.  
  
"Why am I wearing the pink apron?"  
  
"Because you look cute in it."  
  
"You do to."  
  
"But I wore it last time. It's your turn."  
  
"You're joking."  
  
"Do you want to bake or not."  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"I know. You keep telling me that."  
  
A pale hand ran through dark bangs  
  
"What are we making?"  
  
"Dunno. What do want to make Sasuke?"  
  
"Baka you're the one who wants to bake. Just chose a recipe."  
  
"THIS ONE!"  
  
Eyebrow raise.  
  
"Chocolate Strawberry Torte? What the hell is a 'torte' and where did this recipe come from?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know? You're the genius. Beside I found it in your recipe book."  
  
"Funny. I never saw this before."  
  
"Never mind then. Let's bake!"  
  
"I'm going to start cutting you back on your sugar intake. You're going to become like a certain someone I know and be hyper(), I'm going to tied you up with a piece of rope and hang you over a pit of fire and spikes to make sure you never taste sugar again in your life."  
  
Gulp.  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Okay we need 2 cups chocolate graham cracker crumbs(about 26 squares),  
  
1/4 cup sugar, 1/2 cup plus 2 teaspoons butter, divided..."  
  
"Divided? What does that mean?"  
  
"Don't have ½ a cup of butter with 2 teaspoon in it. In other words keep it separate in two different containers."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Twin onyx eyes rolled in slight annoyance.  
  
"Remind me why I fell in love with you again."  
  
"Because you couldn't resist my beautiful charms."  
  
Sweatdrop  
  
"Funny I thought it was the other way around."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Never mind. We also need, 1 carton frozen cool whip, 1 cup(8ounces) sour cream, 1 package instant chocolate pudding mix, 1 pint fresh strawberries, sliced  
  
1 square/ounce semi-sweet chocolate. Do we even have all of this?"  
  
"Um... no..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We don't."  
  
Small groan.  
  
Shopping.  
  
"Damnit."  
  
"C'mon Sasuke. The markets will close in a few hours."  
  
Resist the urge to hit his head against the wall  
  
Sudden thoughts of fan girls suddenly appeared  
  
Dreading going to market.  
  
Under breath so the fox wouldn't hear,  
  
"Damnit. I really don't want to go."  
  
Half an Hour Later  
  
"We need this carton of fresh strawberries. No Naruto we are not stopping for ramen."  
  
"C'mon Sasuke!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please."  
  
"You wanna bake?"  
  
Pout.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Good now grab those strawberries."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"SASUKE-KUN!!!!"  
  
The black angel froze  
  
One thought running through his head  
  
'DAMNIT!! Not them!!'  
  
Suddenly he grabbed the fox  
  
And both being to run  
  
Both boys find themselves  
  
Running  
  
Actually  
  
It was one fallen angel who was running.  
  
Pulling the fox behind  
  
"Kuso this is like my birthday all over again."  
  
"Sasuke. They're gaining."  
  
"I know that!"  
  
Ducks into a nearby shop.  
  
Both praying the girls didn't see them  
  
It seems fate is on their side.  
  
The girls just ran by.  
  
"Next time. YOU go out shopping and I'll stay at home."  
  
"I think I'll agree with you this time, Sasuke. I don't want to be stomped to death. I'm too young!"  
  
Sigh.  
  
"Did we get everything?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Where's the list?"  
  
"Hehe. Um... I think I dropped it when we were running."  
  
Sweatdrop.  
  
"Never mind. Let's just go back already before those girls find us."  
  
"Right."  
  
Five minutes later.  
  
They're beginning chased again.  
  
Both. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Run through the alleyways.  
  
Ducking and turning  
  
Looping  
  
And hiding  
  
Yet each and every time  
  
Those fan girls found them.  
  
"SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!"  
  
"Damnit!"  
  
"Ah!!! I'm too young to die!!!!"  
  
This might take awhile.  
  
Finally  
  
What seemed like  
  
Forever  
  
The two boys  
  
Lost the fan girls  
  
At last.  
  
After managing  
  
To get themselves home  
  
Almost dragging each other back  
  
To the apartment.  
  
Both were too tired.  
  
So they called off the baking  
  
Until tomorrow.  
  
Soon they were asleep  
  
Next to each other.  
  
-------------  
  
The next day  
  
-------------  
  
As soon as both  
  
Boys were awake  
  
It's time to bake  
  
Let the chaos being  
  
"Okay we need to melt a ½ cup of butter. And then in a bowl, we need to combine the cracker crumbs, melted butter and sugar."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Naruto wait."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll melt the butter, you combine the cracker crumbs and sugar."  
  
Fake hurt tone  
  
"Sasuke don't you trust me?"  
  
"Of course I dobe. I just don't trust you with the oven."  
  
Whine  
  
"Sasuke!"  
  
"Just do that dobe."  
  
"STOP CALLING ME THAT!!"  
  
"I thought we settled on the dobe mess."  
  
"Yeah but do you have to insist on calling me that!!!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Argh!"  
  
Never the less, the fox started  
  
In when the cracker crumbs and sugar  
  
Mixed together  
  
Soon the melt butter was added in  
  
Again mixed together  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"We press into the bottom and 1-1/2 inches up the sides of a greased 9 inch pan and then were refrigerate it."  
  
"Press into the bottom."  
  
"Make a crust."  
  
"Oh."  
  
That was quickly done.  
  
And strangely without  
  
Too many problems  
  
Of course that would be  
  
A boring story without  
  
Some problems  
  
Now wouldn't it  
  
"Okay in a mixing bowl, beat cool whip, sour cream, and pudding mix until blended. Spread over half of the crust...Naruto what are you doing?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Why on earth are you balancing the cool whip, sour cream, pudding mix and strawberries...."  
  
CRASH!!!  
  
SPLAT!!!!!  
  
"Sasuke!! I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen!!"  
  
The fallen angel  
  
Was covered from head to toe  
  
In cool whip, sour cream  
  
Pudding mix, and strawberries  
  
Now the fallen angel  
  
Was a rather patient  
  
Person  
  
But something seem to snap  
  
And the next thing the fox knows  
  
A fist full of cool whip  
  
Hits him in the face  
  
Not one to let his boyfriend  
  
Get the best of him  
  
The fox returned the favor  
  
Yikes!  
  
A food fight just broke out.  
  
Oh dear.  
  
The kitchen was covered  
  
With everything one could find  
  
In a kitchen  
  
Ketchup  
  
Mustard  
  
Cool whip  
  
Sour cream  
  
A lot of strawberries  
  
And other random things  
  
Happily  
  
"That was fun!"  
  
"You do realize that we have to clean this up."  
  
Face falls.  
  
"Aw man that stinks. Stupid Sasuke this is all your fault."  
  
"Don't go blaming my dobe, you're the one who spilled all of this stuff on me in the first place."  
  
"But you didn't have to throw food at me."  
  
"Dobe."  
  
Before the fox could say anything  
  
The fallen angel lean over  
  
And kissed him on the lips  
  
"You could never keep yourself clean could you?"  
  
Whine.  
  
"Sasuke."  
  
"We better clean start cleaning this up."  
  
Soon the kitchen was clean  
  
And both decided to take a bath  
  
To get clean  
  
And wash away all the food.  
  
Into the shower they both went  
  
A few kisses and hug  
  
Teasing here and there  
  
Before both came out  
  
Clean as a whistle  
  
Back to the kitchen now  
  
They had a torte to bake  
  
Whatever a torte was  
  
When both walked into the kitchen  
  
Something else dawn on them  
  
They didn't have enough ingredients left  
  
That meant  
  
They had to shop again.  
  
This might take awhile.  
  
Two hours later  
  
Both boys stumbled home  
  
Covered in scratches  
  
And bruises  
  
Clothes were torn  
  
Miraculously the groceries weren't harm  
  
They soon got back to work.  
  
"In a mixing bowl, beat cool whip, sour cream, and pudding mix until blended. Spread over half of the crust. Arrange strawberries over the top. Spread remaining filling."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
The fox grabbed the mixing bowl  
  
Cool whip  
  
Sour cream  
  
Pudding mix  
  
And blended them together.  
  
The fallen angel grabbed the crust  
  
And spread the filling  
  
After the fox was done  
  
Strawberries went on  
  
Followed by the rest  
  
Of the filling  
  
"Now what Sasuke?"  
  
"We have to melt chocolate and remaining butter; stir until smooth. Cool to room temp. Drizzle over filling. Refrigerate for at least 4 hours before serving."  
  
"Melt chocolate?"  
  
"No Naruto you are not allowed to use my oven."  
  
"Sasuke..."  
  
"Don't even start."  
  
Pouted.  
  
"Fine be that way."  
  
"I have to be that way."  
  
"Humph."  
  
Chocolate was melted.  
  
So was the butter.  
  
"Can I drizzle?"  
  
"Just be careful."  
  
"Aren't I always?"  
  
Eyebrow rose.  
  
"No."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Just drizzle the chocolate."  
  
Drizzle  
  
"Sasuke?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Kiss.  
  
"You've got chocolate on you."  
  
Soft smile  
  
"So I do. So I do."  
  
Returns the kiss.  
  
"Now all we have to do is wait four hours."  
  
Complaining.  
  
"That's too long."  
  
Chuckle.  
  
"You chose the recipe. You should've chosen something that didn't require waiting."  
  
"I don't want to wait."  
  
"Just live with it, Naruto."  
  
Pout.  
  
"Fine."  
  
A light kiss to the forehead  
  
"That's a good boy."  
  
"HEY!"  
  
-----Four Hours Later------  
  
The two boys sat  
  
Eating their torte  
  
Enjoying one another's company  
  
Isn't it strange how something like baking can bring everyone together? Baking; one of life simple pleasures. One of the few things in life we shouldn't take for take for granted. Not everyone can bake and baking is often considered to be a talent, a gift. Baking is quite fun. Just take a look at these two boys.  
  
Fox grin.  
  
"This was fun Sasuke."  
  
Smile.  
  
"I know. I know what you mean, Naruto."  
  
----------  
  
I hope you enjoyed. A special thanks to nightsiren02 for the recipe 'Baking a Chocolate Strawberry Torte'. By the way what is a torte?  
  
It should be easy enough to follow. Maybe I'll do another pairing with another baking or maybe just another Naruto and Sasuke fic. Oh well. It depends on whether I find a recipe or not.  
  
Please review!! (",) 


End file.
